1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an action game apparatus for two or more players, and more particularly to a game board having a shell housing with a plurality of apertures for receiving a striking member for propelling a game projectile through appropriate goal openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of games, both in commercial enterprises and for individual home use, have been suggested in the prior art. For example, various forms of simulated hockey and soccer games have been suggested to provide a play action game for two or more players, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,918. Usually, these games have utilized a simulated player who is controlled by levers, or rods, to rotate or spin in hitting and propelling a ball. These games are usually relatively expensive and generally appeal to adults, or older children. There is a need in the prior art to provide action games that are relatively inexpensive and are suitable for play by young children, as well as older children and adults.